Jurassic Underworld
by DragoHuntress
Summary: What will the world think when a scientist steps over the line that should never be crossed? "Genetic power is the most awesome force the planet's ever seen...What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, I call the rape of the natural world...I'm simply saying that life, uh... finds a way" -Dr. Ian Malcolm


_**Chapter 1: A Day in our Lives**_

The loud speakers played the sounds of birds through the dark football field sized room; in the middle a giant tree in a meadow like area. The surrounding area was forest like and a single cave with a single narrow creek running throughout the area. Suddenly a blare of trumpets sounded blinding lights flicked on out of nowhere. "ALL RIGHT YOU LAZY LOUNGE LIZARDS UP AND AT EM'!" a man shouted. He was 6'0" with light blue eyes, his hair was pure white and shaven in a buzz cut, his skin was weathered and looked like old leather, and a scar ran from his eyebrow to his jaw. He was the definition of a military man he stood at attention at the steel doors the only way in or out, dressed in military issued cameo pants, a beige muscle shirt, combat boots and hanging from his neck his dog tags.

"I'M NOT GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF!" he shouted. Rustling sounds came from the tree, "5 more minutes' woof woof…." A sleepy female voice came from a nest in the middle joint. "Chloe! GET UP! AND DO NOT CALL ME WOOF WOOF! IT'S SGT. WOLFE!" he shouted. More rustling came but from one side of the forest. "Would you both shut it….." another sleepy female voice came."THAT INCLUDES YOU BELLE!" Wolfe shouted looking towards the voice. Lazy splashing came from the cave, "OLIVE GET UP!" Wolfe shouted. He waited and sighed, "WAKE YOUR TAILS UP OR ELSE!" he threatened. Nothing, "Are they up yet?" a cold voice asked from behind him; Wolfe turned to see his boss.

"Working on it Ma'am…";He grunted his reply; her hair was brown and pulled into a sever tight bun not a hair strand out of place. Her eyes were brown behind black framed rectangular glasses; she had on a black pencil skirt, white button up with a black blazer, lab coat and closed toe sensible black heels. She was holding a clipboard that she always carried. She gave Wolfe the creeps mind you nothing scared Wolfe, but with her cold uncaring aura she did. He reached over and flipped a switch, the trumpets grew louder. Yelps sounded out by 2 of the females. A young woman's head shout out of the nest, Wolfe turns off the speakers, "Glad you can join the land of the living Chloe…" Chloe turned and looked at them. Wolfe, "ROLL CALL! LINE UP LADIES! B31E!" A girl poked her head out of a bush yawning. "Here….." she said sleepily. "C10E!" the girl in the tree piped up "here…" "OI5E!" A girl popped out of the cave. "She's here…" the girl in the nest said, "A11E!" there wasn't a response "A11E!" he repeated. Still nothing, "C10E WHERE IS SHE!?" Wolfe shouted, Chloe looked around, "She's still asleep in her nest…" she announced, "Want me to wake her?" Belle asked still in the bush. Wolfe looked at her, "Take care of it…" he said sternly she disappeared into her bush, "I thought you said you trained them…" Stein said. "I do Doctor Stein A11E is a heavy sleeper…A war could be going on and she'll sleep right through it…" he stated. She just stared out ignoring his statement. A loud yelp rang out, "She's up Sgt Woof Woof!" Chloe announced; "GET YOUR LAZY CARCASSES OUT OF BED AND IN ATTENTION AND DON'T CALL ME WOOF WOOF MAGGOT!" he shouted. "KAY!" She called out as she disappeared; "Get them ready for their tests…" Dr. Stein stated walking away coldly. She then turned back to look at him her cold gaze penetrating in a way it sent cold shivers up his spine. "On the double Sgt I pay you good money to take care of….them…" she said pausing on them. She then fully turned and walked off. Wolfe sighed he hated Dr. Stein treating his charges like that; he looked up in time to see his charges start to crowd around him.

First, he looked at the littlest one of them all standing at 4'9"; she had short layered hair bob cut blond with golden highlights, skin was light bronze, and her face heart shaped. Her most prominent feature was her eyes her right eye was green while her left was blue, but that wasn't all; her right pupil was slit like a reptile's eye. Her arms weren't arms per say, but were wings that looked like bat wings and a stubbed slick brown tail. Her nails were brown talons her legs and feet looked bird-like; "You're so mean Woof woof…" she whined in a high pitched, childlike voice. Her clothes were a gray prison jumpsuit that looked familiar it was a uniform left over from a distant memory. She had a brown tube top covering her tiny "A" cups, her sleeves and pants leg were cut off, and was barefoot or bareclawed.

"Shut it fly girl!" Wolfe told her; "You're telling me…could have done it better…." a 6'0" woman said standing by the first girl. Her pixie cut hair was dirty blond, her arms, legs, hips, and back were covered in harden armor like skin. Her eyes were similar to 'fly girl' only difference was her right eye was brown. Her skin was light bronze; she had a spiked green tint clubbed tail coming out of her tail bone area. She was muscular, her breast are 'D' cup, and was slightly pudgy. Her clothes was the same jumpsuit as the first, she had a green tank top on underneath, and black combat boots. "Don't start up Tank!" Wolfe shouted she twined her fingers behind her head. He looked at the youngest of the girls.

She was 5'0"; she was rubbing her eyes; her skin was pale white almost transparent her fingers were webbed all but her face had a scale like skin. She yawned her teeth were sharp; her hair was honey blond and reached her ass and was straight and loose and messy; it looked permanently wet. She opened her eyes and looked at Wolfe; she had both blue eyes but her right was darker then her left. She had a long fish like tail; she was wearing the same jumpsuit as the others completely intact; except for the tail hole for her long scaly blue tail. "We'll anything to say today fish girl?" Wolfe asked. She stayed silent; the first girl looked at her; "She says 'Not a word to you Sgt Woof Woof" she said happily. "Funny you just earned yourself 50 squats…" Wolfe announced; she whined at the punishment. "I wanna hear whining from your chicken legs not your beak!" He barked she whimpered, but started doing her squats.

He looked at the last girl; she was 5'8" her skin was pale peach, her claws were razor sharp, she had a lizard like tail and her feet had a large claw replacing her big toe and she had talons replacing her toenails and toes. Her teeth were sharpened as well; her hair was dark blond in a high ponytail covering her right eye. Her right eye was yellow while the other like the others was blue; her body was athletic shaped. She had the same jumpsuit as the others; she had a cameo tube under her jumpsuit with the zipper down to her belly button. She was half asleep, "Wake your ass up Raptor girl!" She grumbled yawning to his words.

Wolfe looked at his charges; he was there when they were all hatched 6 years ago he could still remember their birth like it was only yesterday. First born was 'Raptor girl' as he sometimes called her; her real name 'A11E' or also 'Ally. Second to be born was 'Tank' her real name 'B31E' or 'Belle'. Third was 'Fly girl' her real name 'C10E' or 'Chloe'; and lastly the baby of the 4 'Fish girl' or 'O15E' or 'Olive'. His mind wandered as they were trying to wake Ally up and Chloe was whining her legs were hurting.

~6 Years ago~

"You sure it's going to work?" A younger looking Wolfe asked looking at the giant egg on the incubator table from all the angles. "Yes I am sure of it…this time…" a younger Dr. Stein said; Wolfe looked at Lucy Stein he had met her in a secret meeting a year before this day. She had a plan and needed someone with his expertise. He was a war veteran; he served in Vietnam in the army as a gunnery sergeant; he continued serving his country even after his term ended. His souvenir from the war was a scar from his eyebrow to his chin. He never told the same story of how he got it; changing it from a knife fight to torture to get top secret information. Whatever the story he never told the true story to anyone; he went back to admiring the egg. Remembering the cold meeting with the bitch he calls boss; the only reason he agreed was because he could work for an interesting cause. Pay was good to; she had a tight ass if only it didn't have a metal pole stuck up it so far a tank couldn't get it out.

She even gave him the creeps and it was hard to do that; she was a German immigrant. She moved with her family; her father, mother and grandfather; to Laramie, Wyoming. Her mother died from an illness and her father remarried; her Stepmother gave birth to a son. She didn't get along with anyone except her now deceased grandfather. He was a scientist and she inherited his brain; she was a child prodigy; she was in college by the age of 16. She graduated from Harvard at 18 with a doctorate in genology and bioengineering; as well as a minor in paleontology. She received an intern job to work under Dr. Wu who worked for Ingen in 1993. She still worked for Dr. Wu on the side, but she wanted to do her own experiments. So here they were about to see if years of work would pay off.

A crack sounded from the egg bringing Wolfe back from his thoughts, "Here it comes…" Dr. Stein stated the obvious. Scribbling it onto her clipboard; Wolfe stood in front of the crack to watch; cracks appeared as the egg kept breaking open. Little claws break a hole in the egg and little chirps and growls sound out; Stein scribbled on her board. The claws widen the hole as the creature inside tries to break out; next Wolfe saw a yellow eye. "What in the world?" he says outloud. The little creature finally busted the top off as he looked at her shocked a bit. Her hair was dark from the membrane of the egg she was slick and wet. She looked at him her eyes were different colors her right was a light blue while her left was yellow. She had talons and a tail; "What is she?" He asked Dr. Stein; she looked at her clipboard, "She is part human part Velociraptor…" She responded. He looked down at the new born she was the size of a 1 year old. She cooed out like a new born raptor; "Specimen A11E…" Dr. Stein stated ignoring the new creator she created turning to look at the other eggs that were on the same table to check their progress. 'B31E' 'C10E' 'O15E' were stamped onto them; A11E lifted her arms to Wolfe wanting to be picked up. Imprinting on him the moment her eyes saw him first; he hesitated then picking up a towel on the sterile table and lifted her. Holding her like a child wiping off the membrane as she cooed like a ordinary baby and chewed on the towel like it was a game.

When he finished Dr. Stein took her and started to weigh her, measure her, and run other tests on the newborn. He tried to ignore her all to human cries as Dr. Stein stuck her with needles and inserting a tracker on her. 'She is just another experiment to her…' he thought waiting for Stein to finish. Then A11E moved at the wrong time making the needle in her rip out; she howled out in pain. Stein fixed A11E and strapped her down and reinserted the needle. Going back to work; after she finished she unhooked and untied A11E and handed her back to Wolfe like she was poisons. He took care of A11E's wounds which weren't as bad as they looked; she snuggled into him and fell asleep sucking her tail like it was a pacifier.

The following week 'B31E' hatched by smashing out of her egg with her clubbed tail; her eyes different her right eye was brown and her left like A11E was light blue. "Specimen B31E; Half Anklyosaurus half human" Stein stated A11E was already talking and walking she was clinging to Wolfe's head as they watched; her tail around his neck. "Sistw?" she asked Wolfe picked up B31E just like he did with A11E. Then again Dr. Stein took her for her tests; "Yes she is so is the other 2 eggs on the table…" Wolfe stated and made sure A11E couldn't see Stein's tests.

The week after B31E was born A11E was already the size of a 3 year old she stood on a stool in front of Wolfe and B31E was the one on Wolfe's shoulders. "Another sister is hatching right Woof woof!?" Ally asked. "Its Wolfe but yea…" 'C10E' was in the middle of breaking out of her egg. She yawned as she emerged flapping her wet wings; her right eye was green and her left eye was light blue; "Specimen C10E; half Pteranodon half human…" Dr. Stein stated. Then a repeat of tests and Wolfe hiding it from his charges; he let them play with balls he had brought them.

The week after C10E was hatched she took now Belle's spot on Wolfe's shoulder Belle was on the stool and A11E was already as tall as a 4 year old. Everyone but Stein was watching as 'O15E' hatched but she stayed in her egg the top of her egg shell was on her head. "O15E; half Mosasaurus half human…"Stein said scribbling; her eyes were actually both blue but her right eye is dark blue the left was light blue. She looked at Wolfe first then the others around; then the same routine as the others. Getting cleaned up, then tests while the others played with their balls with Wolfe blocking their view from their new sister's tests. When she was done Stein handed her to Wolfe like the others treating her like she was poison.

"Start their training…" Stein stated writing on her clipboard as she walked away; Wolfe watched as she walked away holding the newborn who was nibbling on her tail. He looked at his charges Chloe as he got to calling C10E was chewing on Belle's, who he got used to calling B31E, tail. While Ally was rolling around with a ball; he looked down at O15E; who had fallen asleep sucking her tail. 'Well time to get to work…' he thought.

~Present~

It was their usual morning squabble that brought Wolfe back from his memories…well ok more like Chloe was in the middle of trying to help wake up Ally. Which always ends with Ally making her velociraptor noises; which made everyone cover their ears. "ALLY SHUT IT OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Wolfe shouted over her annoying cries. She immediately shut up. "Now you know the drill lets go!" Wolfe said making the girls line up from youngest to oldest. He lead them through the doors; outside was metal walls floors ceilings. Basically something straight from a Scifi film; the group walked to a door with a 'Test Room' sign over it. The girls looked tense he didn't blame them this was everyday life for them and it looked painful.

In the room Dr. Stein was already ready for them clipboard in hand and standing with a cold frozen look of pure malice. The girls lined up in front of her knowing better than to even talk in front of if Stein were to be compared to a anything it would probably be a diamond back rattlesnake. No one messed with her; she looked at her chart. "Well let's get started we don't have all day…O15E…" She called; Olive stepped forward shaking abit.

She followed Stein to the scales; Stein then began her tests; first it starts simple weighing, checking height, and their overall health. After those tests she pulled out a large syringe Olive whimpered at the sight. Stein then without remorse basically stabbed Olive on the arm; taking a blood sample she walked off with the needle of blood. She repeated this to all the others taking samples, checking their vitals and their health. After she finished everyone Stein put the blood samples with the other blood samples in a fridge, if there was a way to describe Stein it was she made sure to keep all her data no matter how old. Hell I've seen her flip through journals from her childhood.

Stein then lead us to a separate room; it was basically were the fitness tests were run; God I hate this room. There was a mini pool that was filled half with fresh water and divided by a clear wall in the middle was salt water. This pool was for Olive and her tests to see if she could live in fresh and salt alike. Unfortunately, every time I had to drag the poor girl into the fresh water then out of it after Stein finished her testing. Salt water seemed to be her water of choice, but Stein only let her be in it for so long.

Near the pool was a wind machine to test Chloe and her wings, but again only for so long she would also throw Chloe into the water to see what happens if her wings got wet. It would be Olive who would save her because Stein wouldn't let me I tried when she first did it but she snapped at me and threw Chloe back in after I had just gotten her out. Belle would pull Olive and Chloe out together and like a mother to her babes she would comfort them. Stein always made it a task by throwing Chloe into fresh water.

Then there were the punching bags and such, these were for Belle to test her strength and Stein always pushed her till her hands would almost start bleed. They were designed to take the punch of the strongest man alive and not bust. Belle basically turned them to dust after a few punches, but Stein always had more for her to destroy.

Finally there were treadmills these were for Ally to see how fast she could go; so far she can match the speed of a velociraptor and not break a sweat. That would change when Stein picked up the pace to nearly impossible. Ally would then show why she is the best of the 5, why she is considered the alpha to her sisters. She was the perfect weapon she excelled in Stein's tests…well that is till she is put in water which again poor Olive would save her then Belle save them both. Or if Ally was put any where to high she'd freeze up immediately so bad she was basically paralyzed. She would have to be carried down till she could move a finger even her face would be paralyzed in a face of terror.

There was a room inside this makeshift gym for them to practice fighting with me and doing it as a group. These 5 girls were meant to be a fighting force for our countries defense, but even after all these years Stein has yet to let them be known to the world. I watched the girls as they did their practice punches each slightly worn from their tests. I watched inwardly proud of them they may be little shitheads, but they are…."WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHICKEN LITTLE!?" Chloe had started to think she was being cute and play with Olive's tail like it was a target. "I am practicing Woof Woof!" she laughed how she could I have no idea. "30 LAPS AROUND THE PERIMETER!" I scolded she whined. "STOP YOUR CAWING AND GET MOVING!" She slumped but started her laps.

After their training session with me; I checked my watch it was time for dinner, "Ok you lounge lizards dinner time let's get going." Belle all but started running to the door like always. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING SPEEDY!?" She stopped in her tracks looked back at me like I was serious. "Dinner duh!" she said like it was a serious matter "GET BACK IN LINE OR NO DINNER FOR YA!" She quickly got back in her place behind Ally. We head to the dining hall which looks like a prison cafeteria. When they sat with their trays Ally had raw meat from beef to pork; Belle had a complete vegan food; Chloe had a mix of meat and a salad and finally Olive had raw fish. I sat with Dr. Stein who was eating and working like always she had a salad with a rare cooked steak with potatoes. I looked at mine which was a less impressive left over steak that was slightly burnt it looked a bit like a piece of leather and obviously microwaved potatoes and macaroni and cheese. Stein asked me a few questions before going silent again and eating her 5 star dish. After everyone finished eating Stein did the last tests of the day before calling it a night. Then I got the ok from the big boss to give the girls their special treat the only nice thing Stein did for these girls.

I lead them to a secret elevator there stood guards one for each girl that Stein herself hired all of them had their vocal cords cut so they can't talk or anything. They all know sign language to communicate with each other. They all wear night vision goggles during this outing; "All right maggots let's get topside…" I said to them they saluted and surrounded us; all armed with high powered pulse rifles. We loaded into a special room that had shelves and looked like a janitor's closet, but it was an elevator that took us straight up. With our security detail in around us we stepped out of a little shack that barely let one person through at a time. First the guards went out to make sure there wasn't a soul in sight. When I saw the light from a flashlight signaling all clear me and the girls stepped out into the night.

We stepped out into a large clearing that was surrounded but forests; I could hear the bellowing of a brachiosaurus herd. I looked back to see the girls hesitating at the door unsure if they should go out. "You lounge lizards need an invitation?" I asked them Ally slowly stepped out her feet touching the grass. She then slowly walked out ; a breeze seemed to wrap around her gently making her hair blow in the wind. She looked around and smiled a toothy smile; looking at her sisters, "Come on you guys the air feels good!" she exclaimed the others slowly came out. Then like children in a candy shop they started to run around enjoying the feel of real grass, air, of everything around them that wasn't fake.

Olive was looking at the stars in awe, Chloe was flapping around only staying up to where she was allowed. Belle was munching on the trees and bushes around her even some grass; Ally was running around jumping over things and watching everything like she was stalking. After about an hour of the girls having fun playing I had to take them back. They were looking at the moon when I had to break the news. "Time to go back in …" I told them as I stood behind them they look at me "Awwwww do we have to woof woof?" Chloe said pouting, I nodded. "They slowly stood when a bellow stopped us in our tracks. A brachiosaurus had stomped into the meadow; it slowly looked down seeing the girls. The guards were about to shoot a pulse to get the thing to leave, but I stopped them. Ally slowly stepped forward as the brachiosaurs lowers its head to her so it can see her properly. It started to make its usual coos and noises, Ally then screeched sounding exactly like a velociraptor every time she did that it amazed me. She turned to the others who all made the noise of their respective dinosaur. Then the brachiosaurus turned and a baby brachiosaurus peeked out from behind its mother. It cooed it's curiosity to the girls as it came forward and sniffed them. I was about to tell them we had to go when an arm and hand stopped me. It was Stein who was watching the encounter, she watched the girls 'talk' to the dinosaurs.

The brachiosaurus and her baby turned and left Dr. Stein on the other note was documenting this encounter. We lead them back in and tucked them into their nests; as I closed the door Stein looked at me. "This will greatly help my research….the subjects will now have more interaction with the beast above ground...or at least hear the recordings…" she stated walking to her office leaving to wonder if the money was worth this.


End file.
